


Prom Night

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Cartoon Network
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 21:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15204251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: Cindy, Jimmy, and Nazz plan for the newest school dance which is going to be a special prom called A Night of Masked Magic. Within the school, everyone is quite excited about it, though Sky is nervous about going with Sky since they're not as open about their relationship, and meanwhile when Paulina comes to town, she brings her new friend from Alfea, Flora: The Fairy of Nature.





	Prom Night

Jimmy, Nazz, and Cindy were in Study Hall to discuss a special night they had planned for everybody.

"What should the theme for prom be?" Nazz wondered.

"How about A Night of Magic?" Cindy suggested.

"Hmm... Maybe..." Nazz replied. "Any ideas, Jimmy?"

"I suggest maybe like a masked ball type where everybody wears masks like in The Phantom of the Opera." Jimmy suggested.

"I like that idea too," Cindy said before suddenly thinking. "Oh, wait, I got it! How about we combine mine and Jimmy's ideas into one?"

"I love that idea." Nazz said.

"Me too." Jimmy added.

"Hmm... Let's see..." Cindy said as she made a drawing for the night of prom and showed the two of them her picture. "Everyone will wear masks and the decorations will all be magic themed. I call it The Night of Masked Magic."

"Awesome!" Nazz and Jimmy approved.

"Huzzah!" Cindy said before high-fiving with Nazz and Jimmy. "Uh, do you guys have anyone you wanna ask?"

"I was hoping to invite Molly Hale..." Jimmy said bashfully.

"I don't know who to ask," Nazz shrugged. "I was going to ask Andy Sherman, but I doubt that he would come."

"Andy Sherman?" Cindy repeated before mumbling. "I know I've heard that name somewhere."

"That kid from Laramie where Mike's uncle lives." Nazz said.

"That's it," Cindy then said. "Now I remember."

"I don't see why not." Jimmy said to Nazz.

"I'm sure that he would go with you." Cindy added.

"You'll ask Maxwell then?" Jimmy asked.

"Well, of course..." Cindy smiled. "He's such a gentleman around me."

"So, now that that's settled, we'll start the decorations next." Nazz then said.

"Right." Cindy and Jimmy agreed.

"Dibs!" Jimmy raised his hand.

"It's all yours, just get some matching colors." Cindy smirked.

Then the three of them all giggled and walked away.

Everyone seemed to now be excited for the prom.

"Prom? Oh, baby, alright!" Eddy cheered. "I can show everyone my moves!"

"I'm sure you'll make even John Travolta from Saturday Night Fever jealous, Eddy." Mike teased.

"Of course, I'm gonna show Frida my killer moves," Eddy smiled. "I can't wait to see her again."

"Yeah, it sounds pretty good, also it sounds like Cindy, Jimmy, and Nazz went all out this year." Mike said.

"And we get to invite our boyfriends and girlfriends to the prom," Lu added. "Even better!"

"Yeah, Paulina said that she has a friend coming over," Zan said. "She wants us to meet her."

"A new friend?" Lu asked.

"Yeah, we're pretty excited about it." Jayna smiled.

"When's she coming then?" Justine asked.

"In a few minutes or so," Zan replied. "I told her to meet me down here."

"Wow, that feels sudden..." Justine said before smirking. "Then again, Paulina's coming to see you."

"Aw, Justine." Zan playfully pouted while blushing.

Jayna giggled to that.

Zan's phone then buzzed and he took a look at it with a smile. "She's coming."

Paulina came in with a teenage girl with tan skin with long honey-brown hair with blonde within her bangs, golden hoop earrings, a green midriff, an off-the-shoulder top with puffy sleeves, a fuchsia colored faux wrap, a short skirt decorated with strawberries, two sets of yellow bangle bracelets on each arm, and fuchsia colored platform sandals.

"I really hope you like them, they're pretty cool, only downside is that they live here and not Nicktropolis." Paulina said.

"Ah, no worries, I'm sure I'll enjoy it." The girl smiled to her.

Everyone soon looked over.

"Guys, over here!" Paulina smiled and waved.

"Hey there, Paulina." Zan greeted.

"Hey there, handsome." Paulina smiled.

"Who's this babe here?" Duncan asked.

"This is Flora," Paulina introduces. "She goes over to Alfea and has been helping me with an element since she's the Fairy of Nature."

"Um, hello there." Flora blinked to Duncan.

"So, your name's Flora, huh?" Duncan asked with a smirk. "That's a nice name."

"Oh, thank you." Flora smiled.

"Say, you're one of those Winx Club girls, aren't you?" June asked.

Flora smiled and nodded as that was true.

"She creates potions and uses plants for medicine." Paulina told the others.

"That's so cool!" Justine smiled.

"Gosh, I'm not used to so much attention..." Flora smiled bashfully. "Kinda reminds me of when I first met Bloom."

"Well, it's nice to meet you," Mike replied. "I'm Mike Mazinsky."

"I heard so much about you from Paulina," Flora said. "But don't worry, I'm not going to hit on you. You're too young for me."

"I like this girl." Mike approved.

"'Scuse me, guys..." Cindy said as she walked by and put up another flyer for the prom.

"Cindy." Everyone else greeted.

Cindy turned around to then leave and then came back, seeing Paulina and Flora. "Oh, Paulina, hey there, who's your friend?" she then smiled. "She looks like a real golden sunshine girl."

"This is Flora." Paulina introduced.

"Hello there, sweetie." Flora greeted as she knelt down in front of the girl with a smile.

Cindy sheepishly blushed and waved. Flora wiggled her fingers and a rose appeared and she give it to Cindy.

"Wow, thank you," Cindy said. "Roses are my favorite."

"I thought you might like it," Flora smiled. "You're a sweet kid."

"Eh, not really..." Cindy shrugged. "I can be a pain sometimes."

"I can sense though that you're a very wonderful and sweet little girl." Flora replied.

"Aw, thank you, ma'am..." Cindy smiled as she shuffled her foot across the ground.

"Aw, ma'am, how polite." Flora chuckled.

"Well, my parents did teach me manners..." Cindy said. "That, and crossing Grandma will walk you into a shallow grave."

"There's a chance into becoming Prom Queen?!" Lu gasped as she looked at the flyer with a smile.

"Of course," Cindy nodded. "The students will vote and only the top five will be in the prom court, and then the people with the most votes will get to become the Prom King and Queen."

"That sure sounds like something I could get used to." Lu smirked.

"My daddy was Prom King when he was in school." Cindy said before taking out an old photo album and showed her teenage father with a classmate who was Prom Queen.

"That's pretty cool though, Cin, do you know who that woman is with your dad?" Mike asked.

"I dunno, but he always tells me he wishes it could've been my mother." Cindy smiled.

"You think that I'll get a chance?!" Lu asked. "And maybe beat Hermione Cuzzlewitz? ...Who doesn't exist by the way!"

Mike just rolled her eyes.

"Hmm... Maybe, we'll see," Cindy shrugged. "Well, I better finish putting up flyers before I forget. See you guys later, it was nice meeting you, Flora."

"Bye, Cindy." Everyone else told her as she went away.

"Sweet girl." Flora said.

"Yeah, I don't know her as well as the others, but she's pretty sweet, not to mention smart," Paulina said. "I heard she was offered some college courses this summer."

"I shall win the title of Prom Queen faster than you can say Lord Moldybutt!" Lu proclaimed.

The windows then shattered all the way from Pop's Diner.

"Oh, dear!" Flora gasped.

"Princess, what did we say about saying that out loud?" Mike scolded the island girl.

"Sorry, I guess I forgot..." Lu smiled sheepishly.

"So, Sky, are you gonna ask a certain chick to the dance?" Eddy asked the athletic girl.

"But Eddy, Justine is already taken." Ed frowned.

"Not her, Lumpy!" Eddy glared.

"But Dee Dee is my girlfriend." Ed frowned.

Eddy face-palmed and groaned.

"I don't know if I'll even go to be honest." Sky shrugged.

"You gotta go though," Eddy told Sky. "I mean, even Samey is going, and it won't be the same without you."

"Sammy." Double D reminded.

"Right." Eddy said.

"I just don't know, Eddy..." Sky said to him. "I'll think about it, okay?"

"Your call." Eddy shrugged to that.

The group then heard something coming from the alley. Mike then went over there and lifted the trash can lid and inside of the can was Cody Anderson.

"Gah, but that lid back on!" Cody instantly panicked. "I'm hiding from Sierra; I don't want her to see me!"

"Hello, Cody." The others greeted flatly as this was expected.

"Did you guys see Sierra anywhere?" Cody asked them.

"No, Cody," Double D said. "I thought she had a dentist appointment after school anyway."

"Phew! Thank goodness," Cody breathed in relief. "She will not stop bugging me, I mean, she was watching me when I took a shower!"

"Oh, dear, are you going to be okay?" Flora frowned.

"Just don't let her see me!" Cody begged. "I'm gonna be in therapy until I'm in a retirement home with the rate she's going!"

"It's okay, sweetie~" Flora coaxed. "Nobody is going to hurt you."

Cody looked at the soft-spoken Fairy of Nature and smiled as if he was falling in love with her.

"Is there anything we can do?" Flora asked.

"Just keep him and Sierra apart..." Mike rolled her eyes and shook her head. "And I thought my fan girls were ridiculous."

Cody didn't say anything, but just stared at Flora.

"Hey, geek, hello?" Duncan called to Cody. "Earth to Cody!"

"Shh." Mike told him.

"She shushed me!" Duncan complained to the others.

"Shut up, Duncan." June said.

"Oh, man." Duncan groaned.

"You look like you could use some ice cream," Flora smiled to Cody. "You wanna get some with us?"

"Uh, y-yeah, sure!" Cody nodded eagerly. "T-That sounds great."

Flora just giggled and offered her hand to him so he could get up from his hiding place. Cody blushed and soon took her hand. Flora winced from something squishy and rubbed it against the wall and smiled as she took his hand again.

"Ah, I smell a shipping in the air~" Dee Dee smiled. "Or maybe it's the tacos I had last night for dinner."

"You guys wanna get ice cream with them or what?" Mike asked. "I think I need some myself."

Everyone else nodded except for Sky.

"Sorry, guys, I want to get home," Sky told them. "You guys have fun though, okay?"

The others told Sky goodbye as she soon went to go home.

"Oh, my, I hope she's okay." Justine said.

"I'll take to her later on; right now, I think she wants to be left alone." Mike told the others.

They soon all went together to Pop's Diner as he had a special on ice cream due to the heat.

"Man, it sure is a scorcher out there." Pops chuckled.

"Hey, Pops, we'll take some ice cream." Mike requested.

"Sure thing," Pops replied. "Say, who's your lady friend here?"

"This is Flora." Mike introduced.

"Hello, sir." Flora greeted the man.

"Flora, huh?" Pops replied with a light chuckle. "I used to date a girl in middle school named Flora..."

"What happened?" Mike asked.

"I got addicted to PAC-Man and she gave up on me." Pops said. He then went to the kitchen to make the members of the Howling Wolves some ice cream.

"So, Paulina, how's Alfea going for you?" Zan asked his new girlfriend.

"It's going great," Paulina smiled. "My roommate Stella is pretty cool. She can be a bit snobby and a little uptight, but she's pretty cool once you get to know her."

"Yeah, Stella's not so bad once you get used to her." Flora told her.

"I still can't believe it sometimes," Paulina said. "Faragonda says though that I'm a lot like my mother. Sometimes she tells me stories about her when I'm not studying or practicing my magic."

"How's the practice for your elements?" June asked.

"Easy, Flora is helping me with my Earth Element, Bloom is helping me with my Fire Element, and Aisha is helping me with my Water Element, and I'm teaching myself some Air Elements," Paulina replied. "Pretty soon I'll get my Enchantix just like Flora here."

"You'll get there before you know it." Flora smiled supportively.

"Aw, thanks, Flora." Paulina smiled back.

"I sure hope that Sky is okay." Mike said to herself.


End file.
